Nail enamel compositions include a class of nail care products regularly used by women as part of their beauty care routine. These nail care products are available in a multitude of product formulations, from clears to infinite colors. Typically, clear nail enamel compositions include a primary film forming polymer, a secondary film forming resin, a plasticizer and one or more solvents. In the case of a color nail enamel composition, the product will also include a thixotropic compound as a suspending agent and one or more pigments, or in the alternative, an organic coloring polymer may be used. In addition to these components, a number of optional and proprietary components are often included such as UV light absorbers, moisturizers, stabilizers, fragrances and the like.
Despite the diverse formulation differences between known nail enamel compositions, the required performance expectations are frequently the same, for example, smooth application, rapid dry time, scratch resistance, detergent and oil resistance, lustrous appearance and, often most importantly, wear and peel resistance. Many efforts to date have been made in order to maximize wear and peel resistance of nail enamel compositions through the use of various components and additives. For example, see Soyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,423 which uses 0.1% to 2.5% mica in the form of a leaf; Yamazaki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,509 which uses 1% to 4% of sucrose benzoate in combination with toluene sulfonamide formaldehyde resins. However, there is still the need for further improvements in nail enamel compositions. Accordingly, the present invention broadly discloses nail enamel compositions having improved peel and wear characteristics.